THE ICARUS FACTOR
by Ronnie March
Summary: Sequel to "The Scotty Effect"
1. Chapter 1

The evening sun sat above the horizon. It sat there hanging just like a fiery ball, its reflection could be seen on the still waters. A cool breeze was beginning to blow off the ocean, dropping the temperature by a degree or two.

Risa, the Pleasure Planet, with its white sandy beaches, bleached by the warm sea breeze, made it the holiday destination of the universe. Because of Risa's near the orbit of its sun, there was only two seasons on the Planet. Summer, with its days of endless sunshine, warm breezes, and long summer nights, and although the inhabitants of Risa called it Winter, they had never seen sleet or snow, nor had there been in a million of years.

In fact winter on Risa was like a cool summer, with a moderate rainfall. The winter sun was still warm.

Two such holidaymakers soaking up the winter sun was two Starfleet Admirals. As they lay on their sun loungers under a parasol, and with two cold drinks on the table, the Federation seemed a million light years away. Admiral Woof and Commodore Ecurb were recuperation from the virus, contracted on their last mission. Woof turned to Ecurb and said, "This is the life Ecurb! Sea, sand, and sunshine,"

"Definitely!" replied Ecurb, "It was nice of Dr Romar to swing us some sick leave. How did he mange it?"

Woof, reached for his cold drink, then relax back on his lounger, chuckled, and then said, "Friends in high places he told me, but I don't believe him. I think he called in a few favours. I know how the man works, he can't fool me," Both men laughed out loud.

As their laughter subsided, Ecurb said to Woof,

"I'm growing weary of sitting around." How about we do some exploring?"

"Excellent idea! Exclaimed Woof, getting up on his feet, and finishing his drink, "Lets take a walk round the markets, just to stretch our legs!" Ecurb, finishing his drink, nodded in agreement.

While during around round the stalls, Woof's attention was drawn to one stall in particular. The shelves were stacked with brightly coloured carved idols. They were all about 10 inches in height, except the one that formed the centrepiece of the display, which Woof had his heart set on buying this one, but the stallholder seemed reluctant to sell. He tried to interest him in the smaller carvings, but Woof was adamant. The Admiral, standing with his hands on his hips, announced to the stallholder "I'm Klingon, and Klingons don't do small. The smallest thing I have on my person is a Mek'leth.


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner had Woof said the words when quick as a flash he bent down and produced the aforementioned Mek'leth and was waving the weapon in front of the stall-keeper's face. Woof announced to him " I'm something of an expert and it can be deadly and inflict a terrible wound. Now, a price for that large idol you're unwilling to sell. I think 5 bars of gold-pressed latinum should cover it don't you think?"

All the stall-holder could do was nod his head and gratefully accept the gold bars. Replacing the weapon back in his boot, where he had kept it hidden, Woof took possession of his new purchase. As the two men walked away, Woof remarked to Ecurb "I'd say that was a good business transaction, wouldn't you?"

Ecurb smiled and replied, " Inside every species, there's a Ferengi trying to get out." The two men looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Their merriment was interrupted by a female voice behind them, "Really! Woof, I'm surprised at you, and you a married man as well." Woof spun round to see the smiling faces of two old comrades. The voice belonged to Metaxa, a Vulcan, and a former captain of the USS Avenger. Standing beside her was her husband, Duxeal, a Cardassian, himself a former captain of the Avenger.

"Metaxa! Duxeal!" Woof began, "What are you doing here?"

" The same as you Captain Woof, sorry I mean Admiral Woof. Congratulations on your promotion" replied Metaxa.

"Thank you Metaxa" said Woof, "and what do you mean you're surprised at me?" he continued

" Don't you know that idol that you have in your arms is a Horgon. To carry one means you are looking for a love partner." Metaxa informed her former shipmate.

"I..I..I" stuttered Woof, embarrassed by the situation, "I was carrying it for Ecurb, honest"

"Of course you were." mused Metaxa, raising an eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The four friends were sitting outside a bar at a table, which had a large parasol to shield them from the Risa sun. With cold drinks in their hands, they began reminiscing about past times when they were all together. Tales of the Dominion War and battles against the Jem Ha'Dar were exchanged across the table.

They remembered former crewmates who had been assigned to other starships or starbases and those who had had laid down their lives in defence of the Federation.

After about two hours, the four rose from the table and said their goodbyes. Just as Metaxa and Duxeal were leaving, Metaxa turned round and pointed to the idol still sitting on the table. "Don't forget your Horgon, Woof," she said with a wry smile. Woof hurriedly picked up the idol and passed it to Ecurb. "It belongs to Ecurb, remember?" he replied with a flustered look on his face. When Metaxa and Duxeal were out of sight, Ecurb quickly handed the idol back to Woof.

Walking down the street, and turning the corner into another street with alleyways leading off them, Woof and Ecurb were aware of footsteps behind them. Turning round they were confronted by two men. "I'll relieve you of that idol, Klingon," one of them said, with menace in his voice. "Get your own", growled Woof. As Ecurb and Woof turned to walk away, the man who spoke, made a grab for the idol. Woof, holding the idol with both hands swung it at the man and caught him full on the face, knocking him to the ground. The other man pulled out a knife, but before he got a chance to use it, Ecurb had kicked it out of his hand and landed a punch square on his face. He went down holding his face, blood coming from his nose.

Ecurb, standing over the fallen man, said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll disappear, like Hyperion beetle snuff". The two assailants got to their feet, and scampered away. Woof turned to Ecurb and asked, " What was that all about?" Ecurb just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Seems a lot of fuss over a wooden idol"


	4. Chapter 4

Back at their hotel, Woof and Ecurb spent the evening relaxing, if you could call it that, in a holosuite. They had chosen a Klingon combat programme as after the afternoon's events they thought they needed to hone up their skills. Afterwards a goblet or two of Bloodwine was called for in the hotel bar. Deciding they had had their fill of Bloodwine, the two Starfleet officers wearily made their way up to their rooms to retire for the night.

After what seemed like hours of restful sleep, Woof was woken by a commotion in the room next to his. Forgetting it was Ecurb's room for a moment, Woof put his head back down on the pillow. He had barely closed his eyes again when he remembered, and threw back the bedclothes to go and investigate .As he stood up he was about to put on the bedside light when he saw two shadowy figures in the darkness. "Who's there?" he demanded. As he put the light on, he saw a phaser weapon being pointed at him. "Who in the name of….." he began, but was unable to finish as a stun blast from the weapon hit him and sent him falling back on the bed. He awoke to find a female figure kneeling on the bed beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked. He recognised the voice ,it belonged to Metaxa. Woof sat up ,but feeling himself dizzy, partly from the stun blast, and partly from the effect of Bloodwine, he remained on the bed. He looked round as he heard a male voice in the doorway. "Ecurb's fine, but they roughed him up a little. I've called for the hotel doctor" It was Duxeal who had spoken. He kneeled beside the bed and asked "How are you, old friend?" Woof's reply was less than friendly but not aimed at Duxeal.

"They dare lay their hands on a Starfleet officer" he began, his voice filled with rage, " The cowardly dogs will find themselves on the end of my Bat'leth" Metaxa put a hand on Woof's shoulder and said, "I think its best left to us." Woof looked at her in surprise and replied "Us? What do you mean by us?"

Metaxa and Duxeal looked at each other and after a moment of silence, Duxeal spoke " We didn't exactly leave Starfleet" he began "We were recruited by Section 31." Woof stared at the two of them in disbelief.

Getting to his feet, and taking a few paces forward, Woof turned round to Duxeal and Metaxa. After a short pause Woof said "So you are not on holiday after all. You are here on an assignment, and to cap it all, Ecurb and I are part of it" Metaxa got up from the bed and faced her former crewmate. "Yes" she replied ,with a sheepish look on her face, "But you inadvertently got caught up in events,"

Duxeal stood up beside his wife ,and because he thought Woof was due an explanation, continued the conversation. "We have reason to believe that an organisation called The Orion Syndicate have plans to sabotage Starfleet from inside. Ecurb did not catch that virus by accident, he was infected on purpose."

" Ecurb!" exclaimed Woof ,having momentarily forgotten about his friend, "I have to go and see how he is."

"Relax ,Woof" said Duxeal, "The doctor is with him now"

Woof was in a rage now. "The insolent dogs" he went on, "How dare they think they can attack the Federation and win." By now he was pacing the floor with both fists clenched in anger. " Well they chose the wrong people to mess with. If there is one ship in the Federation designed to kick ass, it's the Avenger!"

"No arguments from me there , Woof" replied Duxeal, fondly remembering his days as captain of the Avenger.

Suddenly Woof's attention was drawn to the bedside table. "The Horgon! It's gone! They've stolen it" he exclaimed.

"Oh no" said Metaxa ,a hint of disappointment in her voice, "that was our only lead to the Syndicate"

"How could a wooden idol be a lead?" asked Woof.

Before Metaxa could answer, Duxeal cut in "It contained microfilm detailing the Syndicate's plans. We had the stall under surveillance. The stallholder is a member of the Orion Syndicate and he was waiting to pass the idol on to his contact."

"Until I came along and persuaded him to part with it" said Woof, finishing Duxeal's words.

Duxeal just nodded, disappointment etched on his face, but

this was one Starfleet officer with steely determination.

After taking their leave of Woof, and while walking along the corridor towards reception, Duxeal suggested to Metaxa about checking the security cameras in the hope of identifying the intruders. "How are you going to get them to co-operate?" she asked her husband. "I'll show them my credentials" he replied.

"Won't you get arrested for that?" added Metaxa with a frown.

Duxeal stopped in his tracks, threw his head back in laughter, and said "Of all the Vulcans in all the universe, I marry one with an unconscious sense of humour" Metaxa gave him a smile as the two made their way to reception.

The reception clerk was less than helpful, despite Duxeal identifying himself as a law enforcement officer. He quoted the hotel regulations, chapter and verse, saying the security tapes were the property of the hotel. Duxeal, being a Cardassian, and not noted for their patience, leaned on the reception desk and asked the clerk "Can you count to ten?"

The clerk with an air of nonchalance replied "Of course I can count to ten"

Duxeal then grabbed the clerk by his uniform with one hand, brought his fist up to his face and remarked "Want to try counting without any teeth" The clerk, gasped and spluttered, and realised helping the Cardassian was the better option.

Looking through the security footage ,Metaxa and Duxeal recognised one of the intruders. Looking at each other, then nodding and speaking in unison "Isla Deluxe" they said.

They knew her as a nasty piece of work, a woman not to be trusted. It was rumoured that she had stabbed people in the back over trivial matters. Section 31 had a file on her and she was wanted for crimes all over the galaxy.

Catching her would not be easy, but Metaxa and Duxeal were never ones to shirk a challenge. Posing as tourists, the pair roamed the streets, searching clubs and bars, where they knew she might be, until they stumbled upon a seedy back street bar called McCools. Upon entering they could see the bar was popular with a host of undesirables. Perched on a barstool was the object of their search, Isla Deluxe.

Walking past her intended victim, Metaxa made her way as if she was going to the ladies toilet. Duxeal causally strolled up to the bar alongside Deluxe and said " I'd like a word with you, outside"

"Oh yeah! And who are you exactly?" replied Deluxe, with a sneer on her face.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" replied Duxeal with aggression in his voice.

Isla Deluxe said nothing, but slid off the barstool, reached into her back pocket and produced a knife. She proceeded to wave the blade in front of Duxeal, but as he had drawn her attention, she did not notice Metaxa stealing up behind her. Metaxa landed a karate chop to Deluxe's arm, making her drop the knife. Deluxe, now in a rage, made a lunge at Metaxa, but was met with a high kick which caught her square on the jaw, knocking her back onto a table full of glasses. The impact caused the table to topple over, sending glasses rolling about the floor.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here? Who's going to pay for the damage?" asked the barman.

Metaxa bent down and reached into Isla Deluxe's pocket. She produced four pieces of gold-pressed latinum and offered them to the barman as compensation. He gratefully accepted them. By this time the bar had gone deathly quiet. Duxeal broke the silence as he informed the rest of the customers "Its okay, we're from garbage disposal. We're here to take out the trash!"

Grabbing an arm each, Duxeal and Metaxa dragged the unconscious Isla Deluxe out on to the street.

Returning to the bar, Duxeal picked up a large pitcher of ice cold water from the bar counter, gave the barman a nod, and went back out to the street. Tipping the pitcher upside down, he poured the contents all over their unconscious victim. She sat up with a start and gave her attackers a startled look.

"Not so brave now are you, Isla," said Metaxa, as she and Duxeal hauled her to her feet. "How do you like being attacked from behind?" she continued, as she and Duxeal escorted her up an alleyway.

Pinning her against a wall by her shoulders, Duxeal demanded to know all she knew about the Orion Syndicate's plans. Isla Deluxe, however was not forthcoming. She maintained she knew nothing about the Syndicate. Metaxa, putting on a pair of leather gloves, gently moved Duxeal aside.

"This needs a woman's touch" she said calmly before unleashing a punch to the midriff of Isla Deluxe, forcing her to double up in pain and slide down the wall to the ground. Crouching down beside her, Metaxa's voice changed to a growl. " We need answers, bitch!" she said with aggression.

Isla slowly got to her feet, still holding her stomach. "I've no idea what you're talking about" she gasped, as a second punch found its target again and sent Isla back to the ground.

Crouching over Isla again, Metaxa's voice deepened as she said, "Wrong answer! You 're going to tell us what we want to know if we have to stay here all night"

Metaxa and Duxeal dragged Isla to her feet and sat her on a beer barrel. She decided that she could not take the punishment that Metaxa was handing out. She provided them with all the information they needed. Looking around the alleyway, Duxeal found some rope and bound Isla hand and foot.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Duxeal.

"We could hand her over to the local police," answered Metaxa, "There must be a reward out for her" she continued.

"For a Vulcan, you think like a Ferengi," said Duxeal, smiling "Anyway, we're undercover operatives for Starfleet, not bounty hunters. We can't claim any reward," he reminded her.

Metaxa, looking at Duxeal with a twinkle in her eye, replied "Not if we hand her over as private citizens, which is what we are supposed to be. We could start up a private pension fund"

Duxeal laughed and said, "I like your style, Metaxa. That works for me" He threw their captive over his shoulder, though she tried in vain to struggle, and the pair made their way to the local police station.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the hotel, Duxeal and Metaxa met up with Woof and Ecurb. "How are you, Ecurb?" inquired Duxeal.

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Ecurb "It'll take more than a couple of thugs to put me down. Any progress with your suspect?"

Duxeal and Metaxa looked at each other and then back to their friends. Duxeal told them of the events at McCools bar and how Isla Deluxe had been coerced into divulging the Orion Syndicate's plan, codename Project Icarus—the meltdown of the Federation.

Woof and Ecurb looked at each other in astonishment, surprised that the Orion Syndicate had the gall to take on the Federation.

At length, Duxeal asked Ecurb if he had any unusual experiences while at the Ferengi Trade and Commerce convention on Earth. He could not think of any, but as Duxeal was about to ask another question, Ecurb interrupted him by saying, "Wait a minute. As I was waiting for the lift on my floor to take me down to the conference room, a young lady stepped out of the lift and accidentally, as she put it, sprayed perfume in my face. I thought nothing about it as it only stung my eyes for a few moments. She was full of apologies, and I let the matter rest. A splash of cold water and I was fine"

"Then that's how they started off the chain reaction of infection!" exclaimed Duxeal, with excitement in his voice.

"Cunning devils" added Woof Maccu, "By the Sword of Kahless, these pa'taks will pay. It's only by good fortune that our medical team found an antidote in time."

"How is the good doctor?" inquired Duxeal, remembering his Cardassian friend, and the good times they shared.

"He's recovering, and back on Earth being looked after by his good lady wife," answered Woof.

"Stargazer not with you, Woof", asked Metaxa, noticing her absence.

"She was not infected, so did not qualify for sick leave" replied Woof, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Then he added "She will be joining us for a short vacation when she can get away"


	6. Chapter 6

Woof and Duxeal had hatched a plan to "wipe out the nest of vipers" as Woof had so charmingly put it. The plan was to lure the members of the Syndicate on Risa out into the open so they could be rounded up for the local authorities to deal with.

"That means no killing, Woof" Duxeal warned his former shipmate with a steely look in his eye.

"Of course Duxeal, anything you say. You don't mind if I knock seven bells out of them, do you?" replied Woof with a grin.

"No" Duxeal said hesitantly "I guess some retribution is due for what they did to Ecurb."

Woof, by this time, had a big smile on his face, and a crazed look in his eye. "Yeah!" he said nodding his head, " Payback is a bitch" he mused.

Duxeal was now worried. He had heard of the Klingon Blood Lust, but never experienced it. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Woof.

Duxeal headed for McCools bar, as he was certain that was a hangout for the Syndicate. Entering the bar cautiously, he looked around at the patrons. One in particular caught his eye, Dalton Bott, a blue-skinned Bolian, who Duxeal recognised from a computer file as a member of the Syndicate. Bott was sitting at a table on his own in a far corner. Duxeal made his way round the room towards where Bott was sitting, but as he approached the table, Bott got up and made his way to the toilet.

Following him into the toilet, and glancing round to make sure they were alone, Duxeal waited until Bott was standing at the urinal before producing a thin-blade knife from his left sleeve. Holding the blade to the Bolian's throat, Duxeal pressed Bott's face onto the toilet wall. "Who are you? What do you want?" gasped Bott.

"I'm the master of disaster friend, and wouldn't it be a disaster if this blade slipped, and cut you a new smile" snarled Duxeal. "As for what I want," he continued, "I've got Isla Deluxe, and I know she's important to you. We'll trade her for the microfilm you have. One hour from now, in the alleyway behind this bar.

Don't be late, and no tricks, we're not novices at this game".


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting in the alleyway, Woof and Ecurb were growing restless. "I wonder what's keeping Metaxa and Duxeal?" said Woof impatiently "We need them here to hold up our end of the deal." "Have patience Woof" replied Ecurb, "They'll be here…Ah! Here they are," he said, spotting the pair of Section 31 operatives with their unwilling captive.

"I thought you'd run into trouble. I was getting worried," said Admiral Woof, walking over to meet Metaxa and Duxeal.

"Don't be a drama queen, Woof" Metaxa said with a laugh, "We had to, ahem, "negotiate" Isla's release from the local police. Isn't bribery wonderful?" she said gleefully.

"We managed to beat them down to 15 bars of latinum" added Duxeal with a smile.

"Yes! Each" Metaxa cut in, "Somebody needs to brush up on his bargaining skills". Her words took the smile off Duxeal's face.

Changing the subject rapidly to hide his embarrassment, Duxeal said, "Let's get ready for the exchange. They will be here any minute"

No sooner had he spoken, than up the alleyway appeared the Bolian, Bott, and seven other members of the Syndicate.

"Seems a lot of men just to carry one small piece of microfilm," said Woof.

"Safety in numbers" replied the Bolian, "We did not know how many of you there were. We couldn't let one man walk into a trap, could we?"

Turning to Duxeal, and pointing to Isla Deluxe, Woof said "Ok start her walking", then turning back to the Bolian, and holding out his hand, asked for the microfilm. Woof handed it to Metaxa for verification. She looked at it, shook her head, and said, "This is not what we're after"

"Treacherous double-crosser!" Woof shouted at the Bolian, and gave him a glare. Duxeal made a grab for Isla Deluxe in an attempt to pull her back .At the same time, a member of the Syndicate had the same idea, and grabbed her left arm. What happened next surprised almost everyone. A metamorphism overtook Isla and she turned into Phoenix Stargazer.


	8. Chapter 8

As the man was holding her left arm, Stargazer gave him a blow in the face with her right elbow, making him let go his grip on her. She raised her foot up to chest height, bringing the sole of her boot in contact with his chest, pushing him to the deck.

"What's going on here?" said a puzzled Dalton Bott, the Bolian.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Woof equally puzzled. He turned his head round to Duxeal to ask for an explanation, just in time to see him stand in front of Stargazer in an effort to protect her. Duxeal looked at Woof and said "Sorry Woof! Explain later" and nodded his head in the direction of the Syndicate members. By this time, they had drawn knives of different sizes and descriptions.

Dalton Bott, the Bolian, spoke first "Who's the dirty double-crossers now eh? Well, we're going to teach you a lesson you will never forget"

"That'll be the day!" replied Woof, with his usual Klingon bravado.

"What are you going to do Klingon? There are only five of you, and there are eight of us!" taunted Bott.

"I'll show you what I'm going to do, Bolian," answered Woof, and with that he spread his arms wide, threw his head back and shouted at the top of his voice "KLINGONS UNITE!"

At that command, three figures appeared from behind large packing cases behind Woof and his comrades. The figures belonged to Captain Mutz, Commander M'Tilloch, and Commodore Clarkz. They were armed with Bat'Leths and handed ones to the rest of their comrades.

Woof looked at Dalton Bott with a crazed expression on his face, and said, "I think this evens the sides up, don't you? Your move, friend"

Bott, now enraged, and not wanting to look cowardly in front of his men, charged at Woof with his knife in his outstretched hand. Woof sidestepped him and stabbed him in the stomach with a sharp point of his Bat'leth. Bott dropped his knife and clutched his stomach with both hands. He sank to his knees with his head bowed, as Woof raised his Bat'leth above his head.


	9. Chapter 9

"Noooo!" screamed Metaxa, but it was too late, as Woof's Bat'leth came down on the Bolian's neck, severing his head from his torso. All everyone could do is watch in horror as Bott's head rolled on the ground.

Woof turned to the other members of the Syndicate, with blood dripping from his Bat'leth, and said, " Ok, who's next to meet his maker?" Turning to his comrades, Woof shouted, "Lets get them", and they made to charge them. The remaining Syndicate members, having no stomach for a fight, and seeing they were up against superior opposition, threw their knives down on the ground and fled.

"No match for us, were they?" boasted Woof, watching the Syndicate members disappear down the alleyway.

"Woof!" said Metaxa sternly, "Was there any need for that?" pointing to the decapitated body of Dalton Bott.

"Every need!" was his only reply, giving Metaxa a stare, before walking over to his wife. "Are you okay, Stargazer?" he asked as he hugged her in a loving embrace.

"I'm fine Woof, though a little shocked," she said nervously.

Woof held her by the shoulders, nodded his head in the direction of the prostrate figure of the Bolian, and asked her "Would you rather it was me?"

Phoenix Stargazer said nothing, but only shook her head.

Woof then walked over to where Duxeal was standing and faced his friend. "I'll have that explanation now Duxeal, if you please" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Woof" Duxeal began, "Everything was on a "need-to-know" basis. Stargazer was on temporary attachment to us because of her shape-changing abilities. She was in no danger. Okay, I lied to her when I told her that you knew of her involvement, but we needed a cloak of secrecy"

Woof, with his arms folded across his chest, pondered for a moment, nodded, and then said, " Fair enough, Duxeal .It was in Starfleet's interests, but if any harm became of Stargazer, you would have had to answer to me"

"Yes I know, old friend" was Duxeal's only reply.


	10. Chapter 10

As the shipmates, both past and present, walked away from the scene, and headed down the street, Duxeal stopped in his tracks, put his hand on Woof's arm and said "Wait a minute Woof, you accuse me of being underhanded. Why didn't you tell me of your back-up plan?"

Woof had a big smile on his face, almost to the point of laughing. Finally he said, "Everything was on a need-to-know basis", before bursting into laughter.

Duxeal, now laughing himself, having seen the funny side of it, shook his head and said, "You haven't changed, Woof. I might have known not to trust a Klingon"

"That's okay Duxeal," replied Woof "I don't trust Cardassians"

Both men laughed heartily as they continued down the street.

Duxeal then told Woof that the information he and Metaxa had extracted from Isla Deluxe was being passed on to Starfleet. It was up to them what the next course of action would be.

"If I know Starfleet" mused Woof, "They will send some top notch ship to hunt them down".

"Such as the Avenger" added Duxeal.

"Yes! It's a distinct possibility" Woof went on "We have the means and the motivation".

The two men faced each other.

"This is where we part company, old friend" said Duxeal.

They shook hands and Duxeal in turn shook Ecurb's hand, while Metaxa gave a hug to Woof, and then to Ecurb. Turning to Stargazer, Metaxa shook her hand and said "Thank you very much for your help. We couldn't have pulled it off without you"

With a puzzled look on her face, Stargazer said, " Things didn't go to plan though. You didn't get the microfilm".

Putting her hand in her pocket, Metaxa pulled out the microfilm, held it up, and said "Oh yes we did! I had to lie a little to start a ruckus to rescue you"

"Metaxa!" exclaimed Stargazer, "You've been spending too long in Duxeal's company".

Metaxa laughed, gave Stargazer a wink, and said "I was devious long before I married Duxeal."


	11. Chapter 11

As Woof and Ecurb stood and watched the two Section 31 operatives disappear down the street, they looked at each other.

"I would say that's our adventure over, Woof," said Ecurb with a sigh, "I really enjoyed that!"

"Yes, so did I Ecurb" agreed Woof "Most enjoyable!" Woof then gave the command " Computer! End programme!" and looking at Ecurb for approval, added "Save programme, Adventure On Risa". This time Ecurb nodded his approval.

The background scenery melted away to reveal the holo-grid.

Ecurb turned to Woof, as they exited the holo-suite, and said, "Well, that was a bit of fun. I think we re-enacted our adventure on Risa pretty well"

"Yes" agreed Woof "With a few adjustments just to spice things up"

"But next time" added Ecurb, "I'll be the hero who gets to decapitate people, and you can get beaten up instead".

"Fair enough Ecurb" replied Woof, as they walked along the Promenade Deck, for they were on Deep Space Nine. General Martok, a Klingon of their acquaintance, met them. Walking by his side was Major Kira Nerys, the new station commander. She had replaced Captain Ben Sisko, due to his unfortunate demise.

"I trust you gentlemen enjoyed yourselves in the holo-suite?" she asked.

Woof and Ecurb nodded and said in unison "Excellent"

"I'm pleased to hear that" she replied, "The amenities on Deep Space Nine are always at your disposal"

"Thank you, Major Kira" said Woof, then adding "How are the adjustments to the Avenger going?"

General Martok spoke this time "The cloaking device has been fitted. The team of Romulan engineers have completed the job.

Since they joined our side during the Dominion War, relations have been good, but I suspect they still don't trust us one hundred per cent. They fitted a cloaking device to the Defiant, and the Avenger being a Defiant-class ship, they had very little

problem" he informed Woof and Ecurb.


	12. Chapter 12

Heartened by the progress report from General Martok, Woof and Ecurb said their farewells, and as they parted, Kira and Martok wished them luck. The two men were eager to leave as they had a score to settle with the Orion Syndicate.

Once onboard the Avenger, Woof made preparations to depart. After a thirty- minute flight check, they were ready to leave.

"Permission to depart" Woof asked the image of Major Kira on his view-screen.

"Permission granted!" answered Major Kira "And good hunting Admiral"

Woof nodded in acknowledgement, and said, "I'll bring you back a souvenir, Major."

"Remove docking clamps", ordered Kira to Chief O'Brien.

"Docking clamps removed", reported back O'Brien.

Woof, now sitting in the captains chair, said to his helmsman "Back us off slowly, one quarter impulse. When we're clear of the station, lay in a course for the Orion System. Warp One!"

As Major Kira and Chief O'Brien watched the Avenger turn 360 degrees, and in a flash of light, head into deep space, she turned to O'Brien and said, "You know Chief, you almost have to feel sorry the Orion Syndicate"

"Yeah!" he said, his Irish accent coming through, "Almost!"

THE END??

DON'T MISS THE THIRD EXCITING PART OF THE AVENGER TRIOLGY-- THE ORION GAMBIT.


End file.
